Ernest Flieder
Ernest Flieder is the Flame Haze bound to "Arts and Crafts of Application" Brigid. His title is "Transposer of Corpses and Bodies" which refers to his abilities to change his body's density (thus allowing him to hide or move through solid objects) and create his own clones from soil at his will. Despite being a powerful and renowned Flame Haze for decades, he is rarely fights head-to-head with enemies and uses his power to ambush them. Appearance Flieder is a tall and handsome man with short golden hair and reddish brown eyes. His height is about 190 cm (6 ft 2.8 in). His choice of clothes is white suit with the Ambrosia, Brigid's vessel in the shape of an artificial red rose, in his jacket's pocket. Personality He always chooses to battle with his safety as the main priority. His tactics involve hiding in a safe place (like under the ground), then deceiving and luring enemies into his traps: the explosive clones of himself. These kinds of tactics cause other Flame Haze to look down on him including long-time acquaintance Rebecca Reed, who calls him the "petty imposter". For some reason he dislikes being called by his first name; even Brigid calls him with his surname. Background It is yet unclear when Flieder made the contract with Brigid, but there aren't any implications that he joined the Great War or was active during that era. 'Révolution War' Flider, along with Rebecca, participated in the war with Révolution, the Denizen's organization intending to declare their existence to mankind. During this war, he ran across Ribesal and Pirsoyn and fought them but no one won or Flieder escaped them. Plot 'Human Hostage' Flieder was at the Tokyo Outlaw headquarter prior to the outbreak of the war. He welcomed Keisaku Satō, who came with Margery's recommendation, to the building but locked him in the room for a week. His intention was to make Wilhelmina Carmel leave Misaki City and participate in the upcoming war but his plan backfired when Rebecca overheard about Flieder's doing; she freed Satō and decided to help Wilhelmina in Shana's rescue mission at Seireiden. 'Second Great War' Later, he is assigned by Sophie Sawallisch as the commander of the Tokyo Outlaw headquarters. Bal Masqué's army, led by Ribesal, assaults their headquarters with an army of Denizens and cannon-type Rinnes. Suffering from a tremendous amount of attacks, Flieder orders the retreat. He leaves the command room to the front line to relay the order himself but runs into Ribesal and Pirsoyn, who used Daimôn to corrupt front line Flame Haze. He reluctantly attacks Ribesal to buy some time using his special ability but Ribesal sees through his tactics and drives him back to the building. He barely manages to protect the Tokyo Outlaw headquarter for half a day when the sneak attack on Seireiden makes Decarabia order every army around the world to fall back. He later, once again, orders a retreat from Tokyo Outlaw headquarter when the Crimson God, Snake of the Festival's scheme to create a paradise for Crimson Denizens at the Misaki City is universally announced. This annunciation makes Denizens all around the world rally to Japan, making it the center of the final battle. Flieder and Mikalojus Cui go to capture Rofocale, who is one of the very few servants of the God of Guidance presently alive. They manage to imprison him with Mikalojus' trap at the Tian Shan mountains. Flieder requests that Rofocale contact the God he serves in order to convey a certain message to every Denizen, but to no avail since Rofocale can't perform the Divine Summoning himself. Suddenly this ceremony is triggered by the God himself and Rofocale is sacrificed to perform the Divine Summoning and Shaher manifests himself. After the war ends, it is implied that Flieder leaves to the newly created world along with most of surviving Flame Haze. Relationships ... Powers and Abilities Flieder's powers and abilities involve two things: controlling body density and making clones. He could change his own body's density to move through solid things like walls and floors without being detected. The ability to sculpt clones as decoys to lure enemies is his other main tactic. These clones can be ordered to explode by his will or the enemies' contact; the explosion spreads rivets inside clones, piecing them to death. Quotes ... Trivia *Ernest's surname may be derived from Raphael Flieder or Klara Flieder; both are Austrian musicians. *In anime, his surname, as it appeared in the letter Wilhelmina received from Sophie, is rendered as "Frieder". "Frieder", in other cases for composers or musicians, are mostly used as the first name, not surname. Gallery ... References ... Category:Characters Category:Flame Haze